1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fiber optic sensing device.
2. Background Art
A multitude of fiber optic sensing devices are known in the art. Such devices are useful in a variety of different applications. A typical use of such devices is in biomedical applications. For example, a fiber optic sensing device may be used as a pressure transducer in a catether for measuring static blood pressure in the human body (in vivo) under variable blood flow conditions. In this type of application, it is desirable to avoid fluid kinetic errors when the blood pressure is being measured.
Fiber optic sensing devices for use in biomedical applications have the advantages of being very small in size, inexpensive, and easy to construct. Also, these fiber optic sensing devices are safe because of their nonelectric nature and are unaffected by electromagnetic interferences. Furthermore, they provide mechanical flexibility and are suitable for long term implantation.